tales_of_madnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Materials
Gemstones Agate: Used by crystal healers and magicians to drive invasive spirits from mortal bodies. *Blue Lace Agate: Used in potions to treat throat ailments. *Fire Agate: Used as a catalyst in potions and spells that affect vision. *Moss Agate: The "Prospector's Stone," is carried as a good luck charm by people panning for gold. Amethyst: A psychic stone, used to enhance mind-affecting magic or in talismans intended to protect against the same. Angelite: Legend has it that magistrates used this stone in rituals that prevented lies from being spoken in their chambers. Anhydrite: Used in spells to commune with the spirits of the deceased, so long as they have not yet reincarnated. Aquamarine:Specially prepared aquamarine is used as a beacon to help astral travelers return to their bodies. Beryl: One of the most common spirit binding reagents. *Golden Beryl: Used to bind spirits to talismans. Liquids Aelftears: The ageless Aelfe are noted to possess eyes that are uniform in color, seeming to possess no pupil. What is not so well known is that when an Aelfe passes some unknown threshold of wickedness and depravity, this color drains out in a stream that are called the Final Tears, leaving the villain with blank, white eyes that never shed tears again. This liquid's properties are not well understood, for it is rarely produced and even more rarely collected. Aelftears have some use in magic relating to spirits, and it glows in the presence of spirits, varying in intensity based on whether the spirit is disembodied or inhabiting a vessel, and by their relative power. An object anointed with Aelftears will be able to touch disembodied spirits, making them fearful weapons to these beings. Azoth: This semi-transparent, viscous liquid is popularly known as the Ultimate Substance, it changes coloration in response to the presence of living creatures, affected any number of factors such as their emotional state. Azoth is a form of alchemically refined Ichor, and it represents the pinnacle of the alchemist's craft, for every dram that has ever been produced there are hundreds who have perished in the attempt to create it. Even when it is successfully created, Azoth can prove highly unstable and requires great discipline and willpower to use. If one can overcome the obstacles to create and use Azoth however, it presents incredible opportunities: it can be used to heal any injury or cure any illness, even death can be conquered. Azoth can prolong life, thousands of years can be won with just a drop. Materials can be transmuted, inanimate objects given life, dreams made real. Nearly anything can be accomplished with enough Azoth, though ironically it cannot be used to create more Azoth. Ichor: The golden blood of Beast Gods is powerful stuff, linked to the forces of creation and destruction. While it pours fresh from the wound of a god, it is a chaotic and transformative substance whose effects are inspired by the personality of the god. When it cools, it curdles and becomes a singularly lethal poison, capable of felling immortals and even the undead. It is the foremost component of Azoth. Phlogiston: Liquid heat, created through the mystical distillation of the heat radiating from fire. Properly stored it will remain hot indefinitely, but it evaporates quickly when exposed to the open air. Metals Adamant: This dark green metal is as hard as diamond and can only be found deep in the earth, and then only in small amounts. The metal is notoriously difficult to shape, but keeps an edge like nothing else. A sword of adamant need not be sharpened for thousands of years after its forged. The metal is so hard that it requires superhuman strength or magic to shape, though the industrial processes of the Gloaming North can achieve this much more easily than the ancient smiths. Mithril: Also called Moon-Silver or Moon-Steel, this silvery-bluish metal comes from the three moons that hang over the Known Lands, though the inhabitants of those moons have brought a great deal of it down with them in their various escapades. It is as strong as steel but much lighter, and it reflects only moonlight. It is so malleable prior to being exposed to the heat of the forge that it can be shaped like stiff clay. Orichalcum: This pink-gold metal is never found naturally, every sample was created by a master of Alchemy or some other profoundly powerful entity. Orichalcum (also called Orichalc) is able to enhance, reflect, and store magical energy; and requires a skilled magic user to properly employ. The metal is usually crafted into items of jewelry or wands. Quelosqi Gold This gold has a barely perceptible green tint to it, otherwise it is indistinguishable from gold in terms of weight and malleability. It has the interesting quality of being useless for the typical alchemical and magical applications of gold; where gold is required this variety seems inert. As the name implies this gold is exported from Quelosq. Because its mystical qualities (or lack thereof) are not widely known, it is as valuable as regular gold to those with no experimental intent. Song Steel Created only within the confines of the Mountain of Song, song steel is actually first discovered as veins of “harmonic hematite,” an ore distinguishable from its silent cousin by the ears of the Dwarfs. But it is only after the steelmaking process that it’s potential is realized. Song Steel in whatever form it is shaped, is incapable of making an unpleasant sound. It is used to make instrument strings, wind instruments (including pipe organs), and drums that always sound wonderful regardless of the skill of the user, but in the hands of a master become truly sublime. Sometimes the metal is used to make weapons or other items, but the Dwarfs who create the metal consider this needlessly extravagant. Spirit Silver: In magic tradition, silver is considered to be spiritually pure, a blank slate. This makes the metal well suited for spirit-binding. Spirit silver is pure, unalloyed silver bound with a spirit. Spirit silver is useful in combating spiritual beings and abominations unaffected by other materials, it typically formed into arrowheads or daggers as it is not well suited for larger weapons. Woods Godstree Trees that grow in a well-hidden and well-guarded grove of trees in the center of the Aushjar forest. Said to have sprung from the decaying corpse of Sadaa, the Elephant, this grove is fantastically rare and is considered a sacred secret to the Mumuye. The Godswood tree is strong and supple, with wood of pale-gold that is hardy and strong, yet also light and flexible. Tools and equipment made from this wood will not burn and are extremely magically potent, and so it is highly prized by wizards and adventurers. The leaves of Godswood trees are shaped like broad spearheads, with a brilliant blue color and silver veins. They decay rapidly when removed from the tree, but are quite valuable as a fortifying element in alchemical concoctions. Trade of Godswood is nearly unheard of, and unlawful harvesting is both exceedingly difficult and a capital offense in Mumuye society. Category:Miscellaneous